


He Can't Be

by qadreel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qadreel/pseuds/qadreel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John hadn't made the deal to save Dean's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't Be

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this. Enjoy.

"Time of death, four thirty seven in the morning."

The words hit him hard. "No, I— He wasn't—" Sam can't form any words. He's too shocked. He'd just talked to Dean yesterday with that Ouija board.

The nurse gives him that look. You know, the one that everyone gives when they find out that something bad happened to someone that they don't know all too well but are still sorry they had to go through that. The oh-you-poor-thing look. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sam's holding back tears at this moment. "No, he can't be dead. Check again."

The nurse looks down. "There's nothing I can do, sir."

Sam takes off rushing through the halls back to the room Dean was in and sees it empty other than his father standing next to the bed. "Dad, I—"

John turns around, tears rolling down his face. He smiles. "I wish I could've told him that I was proud of him, Sam." The man hadn't even considered making a deal with the demon.

That's Sam's breaking point. He falls to his knees and sobs for the first time since Jess died. He wants to scream. Dean was all he'd ever known since before he could remember and now he was dead.

"Sammy," John kneels next to him and brings him into a hug after not finding any words to say. Sam welcomes it and continues to cry.

When he finally calms down, he looks to his father.

"We have work to do."


End file.
